


Сохраню его, потому что он любит меня; защищу его, потому что он знает мое имя!

by BattyBoop, Vodolej



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Church Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, stupid jokes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyBoop/pseuds/BattyBoop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: "Питер Паркер ходит по воскресеньям в церковь вместе с тетушкой Мэй. И Уэйд тоже туда ходит - потому что, серьезно, как можно упустить такой шанс и не поприставать к Питеру среди толпы набожных христиан, когда он так офигенно краснеет".<br/>Каким-то образом превратилось в... это.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**— Придёшь на венчание?** _   
_**— Сяду на стороне невесты.** _   
_**— Тебе будет одиноко на моей стороне.** _   
_**— На твоей стороне всегда было одиноко. На другое место я не сяду. (с)** _

 

Полуденное солнце с беспощадной яростью заливало красную, пыльную мексиканскую пустыню своим пронзительно-желтым светом. На горизонте стояла дымка, превращая тонкую нитку грунтовой дороги в мираж. Высоко в небе, почти под самым солнцем, парил стервятник, изредка издавая пронзительные крики. Наверное, чувствовал в воздухе смерть.

Дэдпул оставил машину недалеко от церкви, между двух высоких сосен, лысых и старых, практически не дающих тени. Других машин на виду не было, но Дэдпул знал, что они стоят в подземном гараже под церковью – два военных джипа и полуспортивный Шевроле. В одном из джипов так и остался сидеть мертвый водитель; завалился на руль, заливая приборную панель густой кровью, текущей из дырки во лбу. У парня на лице навсегда застыло удивленное выражение, должно быть, он даже ничего и не понял.

На деревянном крылечке, скрипящем, почти бесцветном, истоптанном сотнями ног, был тенек, однако прохлады тут не было. Пустынный жаркий ветер, пахнущий песком и стеклом, приволок одинокое перекати-поле. Оно зацепилось за гвоздь, торчащий из деревянной ступеньки, и обреченно болталось, не в силах отцепиться и улететь по своим делам.  
Уэйд вытянул ногу, милостиво пнул перекати-поле, отправив в полет, и самодовольно вздохнул. Можно было, конечно, вернуться в церковь - вот там было действительно прохладно, под защитой толстых стен из глиняных кирпичей. Но теперь там пахло не ладаном и можжевельником, а кровью и дерьмом, а еще там до сих пор кричали, а Уэйд не любил, когда ему портят аппетит.

Он нашел в одном из джипов непочатую бутылку с водой и парочку гуав, и поэтому ланч получился сбалансированный, здоровый и питательный. Паучок, повернутый на здоровом образе жизни, одобрил бы. Наверное.  
Уэйд задрал голову и, прищурившись, посмотрел на солнце. Даже через линзы маски оно казалось раскаленной добела монетой, которую бросили в кузню.

Наконец Уэйд закатал маску до переносицы и откусил большой кусок тортильи - надо же, она даже не остыла! - и принялся увлеченно жевать, без интереса поглядывая по сторонам. Смотреть-то было и не на что – пустыня в обе стороны, две тощие сосны, на горизонте кактусы, его пикап, арендованный в Сьюдад-Хуаресе: с облезшей синей краской, густо тронутый ржавчиной, но на удивление крепкий и быстрый.

Когда тортилья закончилась, Уэйд разломил гуаву и выгрыз сердцевину.  
«Паучок, - написал он, пачкая экран мобильного соком и кетчупом. - Ты в курсе, что спелый лонган похож на глазное яблоко. Прикольно, да?»  
Питер ответил через несколько минут:  
«Гадость!»  
Уэйд улыбнулся:  
«Но вкуснее, чем человеческий глаз», - написал он и прислушался – в церкви наконец-то стало тихо.  
«Ты что, пробовал? – ответил Паучок. – Серьезно, это мерзко даже для тебя!»  
«В жизни надо испытать все, - ответил ему Уэйд. – Привезти тебе сувенир, сладенький?»  
«Начни с шахмат и вязания, - посоветовал Питер. – Какой еще сувенир? Оно ведь не живое?! Это не чьи-то глаза?!»

Уэйд сунул телефон в один из карманов на обвесе, подхватил катану, и шагнул в темное чрево маленького храма, автоматически прослеживая следы своей быстрой атаки.  
Перекошенная дверь, которую он пнул, висела на одной петле, тихонько поскрипывая. Там, где он начал стрелять, валялись гильзы. А дальше уже дорожка в ад была вымощена не желтыми кирпичами и не хлебными крошками, а трупами.

Парни, сидящие слева, на стороне невесты, даже не поняли, что произошло, поэтому повалились все вместе как кегли, хаотично сдвинув передние сидения. Перепуганный органист попытался встать и за это получил пулю в висок. Справа, на стороне жениха, торчали более расторопные ребятки, двое из трех успели пригнуться, один даже выстрелил в ответ. Только там, где он стрелял, Уэйда уже давно не было.  
Босса наркокартеля, на удивление маленького, тщедушного человечка с залысинами и большими, темными, обманчиво печальными глазами христианского святого, Уэйд оставил напоследок, как и священника. Священник интересовал его больше всего.

Теперь босс лежал на животе перед алтарем, раскинув руки и нелепо согнув ноги цифрой 4, а его голова, с распахнутыми печальными глазами и дурацки открытым ртом, плавала в чаше со святой водой. На шелковой розовой рубашке, ниже бордового, мокрого ворота, остался кровавый след протектора ботинка. Уэйд без зазрения пошел по трупам, чтобы добраться до своей главной цели.

Падре уже умер, голова его поникла, длинные седые волосы налипли на лицо, и лишь на кончике носа застыла, как хрустальная капелька, последняя слезинка. Уэйд уважительно присвистнул, заметив, что перед смертью падре все-таки успел расшатать ножи, которыми Уэйд прибил его к кресту, а ведь Уэйд прибивал на совесть.  
Все-таки, жажда жизни в людях неистребима, и особенно в таких полнейших ублюдках, как Падре. Видать, тот решил, что лучше жить с раздробленными руками, чем не жить вовсе, да силенок на окончательный рывок не хватило.

\- Прости меня, отче, ибо я согрешил, - промурлыкал Уэйд, щелкнув мертвого священника по лбу.  
Потом он бесцеремонно отпихнул одного из нерасторопных ребяток, - тот грузно шлепнулся на пол, разбрызгав мозги из пробитой головы, - уселся на скамью и достал мобильный.  
Первым делом Уэйд сфотографировал Падре и отправил доказательство заказчику. Вторым делом, Уэйд ответил на сообщение Паучка.

«Где ты? – спросил тот. – И что за сувенир?»  
«Тебе понравится, солнышко, - ответил Уэйд, похлопал по карманам и нашел упаковку жвачки».  
От Падре несло обосранными штанами, мочой и кровью, от парня с выпущенными кишками - парной требухой и какой-то гнилью, но Уэйд должен был дождаться подтверждения и перевода оплаты.

«Ну так где ты? – спросил Паучок. – Что делаешь?»  
«Пью текилу, слизывая соль с местной горячей цыпочки, - написал Уэйд. – Ты бы видел, как она танцует со змеей! Привезти тебе бутылку текилы?»  
« Обойдусь, - ответил Паучок. – Что ты забыл в Мексике? Надеюсь, ты не натворил там дел?»

Уэйд стащил маску и огляделся. Под крышей церкви гуляло эхо, казалось, это ветер оплакивает погибших. Дева Мария скорбно смотрела на трупы, смиренно сложив ладони. По ее белоснежному подолу стекали чьи-то мозги, оставляя влажные розовые следы. Голова наркобарона плавала в серебряной чаше, окрасив освященную воду в цвет густого виноградного сока.

\- Ну-у… - протянул Уэйд, поймав взгляд невозмутимого Иисуса, которому все происходящее было явно до лампочки. – Мы ведь не можем сказать правду Паукану? Его невинная детская психика не выдержит такого потрясения, а Паучок нам вроде как дорог. Я совру во имя благой цели, окей?  
\- Окей, - ответил ему взглядом Иисус. – Валяй.

«Нет, - написал Уэйд, твердо решив, что Иисус его одобряет. – Не натворил».

За стеной, в жилых помещениях, что-то тихонько задребезжало, потом раздался треск. Уэйд насторожился и вскочил на ноги. Он бесшумно подкрался к приоткрытой двери в жилые помещения, которая слегка покачивалась на сквозняке, снял пистолет с предохранителя, сильно пнул дверь и влетел внутрь, приготовившись стрелять.

В углу спальни священника, забившись между тяжелым комодом и стулом, на спинке которого висела плеть, сидел мальчишка, обнимая себя руками за колени. Перед ним валялись черепки разбитой чашки, которую мальчик, видимо, нечаянно смахнул на пол. Глаза у мальчишки были совершенно безумные: круглые, как две плошки, смугловатое лицо побелело, и от этого синяки на лице проступили совершенно четко – черными пятнами. На вид пацану было лет десять, не больше.

\- Ох, блядь, - поморщился Уэйд, опустив ствол.  
Мальчик глядел на него, не моргая, только пальцы стискивал так, что побелели и ногти и костяшки. Кажется, он уже приготовился к неминуемой смерти.  
\- Хола, ниньо, - попробовал Уэйд. - Но креар проблемас, окей?  
Мальчик медленно кивнул, в его застывшем взгляде появилось что-то живое, более-менее разумное.  
\- Окей? – еще раз настойчиво переспросил Уэйд. – Иди-ка сюда, маленький амиго.

Мальчишка выбрался из своего угла, переступив разбитую чашку и натекшую коричневую лужицу выдохшегося чая, и покорно подошел к нему, подрагивая от страха. Он едва-едва доставал Уэйду до пояса макушкой, и от него здорово несло спермой и кровью, и Уэйду, когда он почуял этот запах, ужасно захотелось оживить Падре и убить его еще раз, но на этот раз куда как жестче. Отрезать ему яйца для начала, а там как пойдет.

\- Не оставляйте меня здесь, - попросил мальчик, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Пожалуйста, сеньор.  
\- Да ясен пень, что не оставлю, - хмыкнул Уэйд.  
Он задумчиво осмотрел малыша.  
\- Давно ты тут?  
\- Давно, - ответил тот, попытавшись посчитать дни плена на пальцах, но сбившись.  
Видимо, все дни слились для пацана в один бесконечно долгий, позорный и мучительный ад.  
\- Были и другие ребята, - тихо сказал мальчик. – Но теперь я один.  
Уэйд кивнул, хотя его слегонца затошнило, когда он подумал, сколько видел и испытал этот кроха.

\- Куда бы мне тебя деть? - задумчиво проговорил он. – Ладно, потом разберемся, а для начала закину тебя в город.  
Мальчишка благодарно схватил его за руку и посмотрел снизу вверх преданными, сияющими глазами. Уэйду стало неловко: люди редко дотрагивались до него, и уж тем более редко – с такой горячей радостью. Так что он осторожно освободился, стараясь не поранить ребенка.

Уэйд посмотрел по сторонам и вдруг заметил закуток, в котором горели свечи. Там оказался маленький, домашний алтарь Санта Муэрте.  
\- Наш святой отец успел нихуево нагрешить, однако, - хохотнул Уэйд, подошел ближе и принялся рассматривать талантливое и нарочито сексуализированное изображение скелета в белом кружевном платье. Мальчишка шмыгнул носом и ушел в зал.  
\- Ничего руками не трогай, - крикнул ему вслед Уэйд. – Копы будут снимать отпечатки.  
\- Хорошо, - отозвался мальчик. – Я понял.  
Если он когда-то и был непослушным и строптивым, как все мальчишки его возраста, из него это давно выбили насилием и угрозами.

Уэйд почувствовал, что начинает злиться. Это была бессмысленная злоба, но он вдруг, даже для себя неожиданно, подумал о Паучке. О том, что Паучок, такой хорошенький, такой умненький, строптивый и задиристый мальчик, мог оказаться игрушкой в плохих руках. И чем бы все это для него закончилось.

\- Эй, крошка, - тихо проговорил Уэйд, рассматривая безмятежную Ла Муэрту. – Давно не виделись, подружка.  
Ла Муэрта глядела на него в ответ равнодушным взглядом. Но она, такая безразличная и страшная, всяко была честнее, чем благочестивая Дева Мария в церковном приделе.  
\- Я принес тебе полную корзинку подарков, - пробормотал Уэйд, кивнув в сторону зала, залитого кровью, с забрызганными мозгами стенами и падшим священником, распятым на большущем алтарном кресте.  
\- Надеюсь, тебе понравится,… а ты уж замолви там словечко за…  
Он помолчал, смутившись.  
\- Ну, в общем, присмотри за этой мелкой сухопутной осьминожкой, ладно? Ну, ты поняла.

Ла Муэрта насмешливо глядела на него пустыми глазницами.  
«Уэйд, Уэйд, - будто говорил ее оскал. – Малыш, да ты серьезно вляпался! С каких это пор ты думаешь о ком-то, кроме себя, мой славный?»  
Уэйд пожал плечами. К важным событиям в своей жизни он относился фаталистично - случилось так, как оно случилось. Он был бессмертным – Паучок нет. Он регулярно приносил Смерти подарки, а Паучок… Паучок сам мог оказаться однажды шикарным подарком, а этого Уэйд горячо не желал.  
Он похлопал себя по карманам и положил на алтарь пару патронов, больше у него при себе ничего не было. Но для Ла Муэрты такое угощение было все равно, что шоколадные конфеты для сластены.

\- Сеньор? – позвал мальчик с настороженностью в голосе.  
Уэйд натянул маску на лицо, подобрал катану, привычным движением вдвинул ее в ножны, и стащил с алтаря сахарный черепок. Ему захотелось похрустеть сладеньким.

Мальчишка нашелся перед распятием. Он аккуратно умостился между двумя густыми лужами крови, пропитавшими рассохшиеся доски пола, ухитрившись не вступить ни в одну, и исподлобья, каким-то странным, остановившимся взглядом смотрел на мертвого Падре.

\- Поехали отсюда? – встревожено позвал Уэйд. – Тут больше делать нечего.  
Но губы мальчика вдруг растянулись в улыбку, широкую и страшную, недетскую на совсем еще детском лице. Это была улыбка существа униженного, растоптанного и почти уничтоженного; существа, которое сполна наслаждалось заслуженной местью. Это Уэйд мог понять, это он уважал, так что он замолчал, устроился на ближайшей скамье, закатал маску и принялся неспешно пожирать сладкий черепок, пока мальчик наслаждался своей свободой.

\- Ему было больно, синьор? – спросил мальчишка, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Да, очень, - ответил Уэйд. – Разве ты не слышал? Он долго кричал.  
Мальчик отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Я услышал выстрелы и спрятался в подвале.  
\- Ну и молодец. Тебе повезло, что ты не попался под горячую руку, - заметил Уэйд. – Мог бы поймать пулю зубами.  
Мальчик оглянулся и поглядел на него с недоумением.  
\- Как это – зубами?  
\- Когда-нибудь покажу, - ухмыльнулся Уэйд. – Как тебя зовут, пекьено амиго?  
\- Билли, - ответил тот.

Потом он шагнул вперед, и молча, но свирепо принялся пинать обмякшие ноги мертвого священника. Уэйд наблюдал, слизывая с перчаток крупинки сахара. Мальчишка что-то прошипел под нос, не замечая, что плачет злыми слезами. Но наконец, он выдохнул, снова шмыгнул, потом плюнул на окровавленную рясу и окончательно отвернулся.

\- Ты готов? – серьезно спросил Уэйд.  
Мальчик кивнул.  
\- Вы точно меня не убьете? – спросил он, склонив голову набок. – Я ведь свидетель и все такое…  
\- Да мне похер, - хохотнул Уэйд. – Свидетельствуй, пока не надоест! Нет, Билли, тебе ничего не грозит, я, в отличие от этого преподобного мудака, не обижаю детей.  
Мальчик недоверчиво смотрел на него. Ему явно хотелось довериться, но его слишком рано отучили верить взрослым.  
\- Но килл Билли, компрене? – улыбнулся Уэйд. – Однако нам надо сваливать отсюда, амиго, иначе у нас обоих будут неприятности.

\- Как вас зовут, синьор? – спросил мальчик, пока они катили через красную пустыню, вздымая тучи едкой пыли вдоль грунтовки.  
\- Пул, - отрекомендовался Уэйд, – Дэд.  
Билли растерянно заморгал.

\- Надо бы пожрать, - решил Уэйд, который совершенно не наелся тортильей и парочкой гуав. - После смертоубийства аппетит разыгрывается только так! Хочешь есть, Билли? Знаешь какую-нибудь забегаловку неподалеку?  
Мальчик недолго подумал:  
\- Мой дядя раньше держал «Лос Полос Эрманос», - сказал он, поразмыслив. – Тут, неподалеку. Но я давно там не был.  
\- Вот и прекрасно, заодно проведаем! – обрадовался Уэйд, решив сразу две проблемы – где поесть и куда сбыть малыша.


	2. Chapter 2

После трагической смерти дяди Бена у тети Мэй основательно поехала крыша. Как бы ни было горько признавать, но это была чистая правда и пора бы ее принять. Наблюдать за этим было действительно горько и страшно, но как остановить религиозное безумие, охватывающее и потихоньку поглощающее тетушку – этого Питер не знал.   
Он пытался записать ее к психологу, подсовывал телефоны доверия, но тетя Мэй находила утешение только в религии. Сначала она ходила в церковь на углу их квартала одна и изредка, но потом как-то вышло, что они стали ходить вместе каждую неделю, хотя Питера от этого места и этих людей тошнило. Он не мог понять, как в здравом уме в эпоху высоких технологий можно верить в боженьку, и не просто верить, а истово поклоняться невидимой всесильной силе. Уж лучше бы молились вай-фаю, что ли, тот хоть моментально откликался на запросы.

Питер кисло огляделся, машинально пересчитывая затылки, и снова уткнулся носом в электронную книжку. Тетя сидела впереди, почти у самого алтаря, вместе с такими же истовыми верующими, но Питер выторговал для себя последнюю скамью, куда забивался в самом начале службы и читал что-нибудь полезное с планшета. На самом деле он бы лучше лишний часик поспал в свой-то законный выходной… но отказать тете – это означало вызвать у нее тихие, беспомощные слезы, а так Питер поступить не мог.   
Он и подозревал, что тетя Мэй манипулирует им, как ей вздумается, но и противодействовать этому никак не мог. Во всем огромном мире у него осталась только тетя… ну и еще один друг, совсем больной на голову, и вдобавок пропавший в Мексике две недели назад.

Питер вздохнул, пролистнул страницу и чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда рядом с ним кто-то сел, притирая его к стене. Питер недовольно покосился на нового прихожанина, потому что обычно никто эту скамью не занимал, и тут можно было спокойно заниматься своими делами.  
Прихожанин был огромный, высокий, с широкими плечами, закутанными в свободную серую толстовку. Капюшон из-под которого торчал козырек бейсболки, он не снял даже в церкви. Питер сначала втянул запах пороха, йода и специй, а уж потом заметил красные кожаные перчатки. Он, не веря своим глазами, заглянул в лицо, спрятанное в тени.

\- Привет, Паучок, - шепотом сказал Уэйд, устроившись удобней. – Как дела, бэйби?  
\- Блядь! – прошипел Питер, едва не прикусив язык от неожиданности. – Ты что тут делаешь?!  
\- Не сквернословь в доме Господа нашего, - назидательно проговорил Дэдпул. – Грехи замаливаю, а что?  
Питер невольно фыркнул.  
\- Знаешь, - тихо сказал Уэйд. – Коза Ностре католичество не мешает, случаев самовозгорания не зафиксировано, а вот среди праведников было-было.… Вот уж любопытно, что боженьке больше по душе?  
Питер ткнул его локтем в бок. Уэйд ухмыльнулся и промурлыкал:  
\- Видать, запаха фимиама Господу маловато, надо разбавить ароматом свежеподжареного фанатика.  
Питер укоризненно на него посмотрел, но потом не выдержался и зафыркал, прикрывая рот ладонью.

Уэйд только открыл было рот, как пожилая тетушка, сидящая впереди, обернулась и смерила Питера неодобрительным взглядом. Питер виновато выпрямился и затих.

\- Скучал по мне, Паучок? – осведомился Уэйд.   
\- Нет, - шепотом ответил Питер. – С чего бы это?  
\- Ложь – большой грех, Паучишка, - важно проговорил Дэдпул и схватил Питера за колено.  
Питер побагровел. Он тут же попытался скинуть цепкую ладонь Уэйда, отпихнуть его подальше, не шумя и не привлекая к себе внимания. У него даже уши покраснели от стыда и негодования, а Уэйду было хоть бы что. 

\- Скажи, лапонька, а ты пел в хоре мальчиков-зайчиков? – спросил Уэйд, почти уткнувшись губами ему в ухо.  
\- Нет! – прошипел в ответ Питер. – Я всегда был умным.   
\- Похвально, - кивнул Уэйд, а его ладонь вернулась на колено Питера и даже поползла выше. – Я привез тебе подарочки, Юный Гений.   
\- Какие? – поинтересовался Питер, снова спихнув его руку.   
\- Вот, - проговорил Уэйд, достал из кармана ветровки какую-то висюльку и вручил Питеру.  
Это оказался брелок: скелет-музыкант, усатый, в сомбреро и с гитарой.  
\- Забавно, - прошептал Питер, невольно улыбнувшись. 

На спине у Мариачи-скелетона оказалось маленькое пластиковое колечко. Питер, не думая, потянул за него, и куколка тут же разразилась развеселой разухабистой гитарной мелодией, совершенно неуместной в церкви. 

Уэйд, паскуда такая, тут же сделал вид, что он ни при чем, и даже чуть-чуть отодвинулся. Питер, покраснев до ушей, еле сдерживался, чтобы не запустить брелок в открытое окно – тот все не затыкался, голося про «эль коразон».  
На них уже оборачивались и шикали со всех сторон. Питер просто тонул в неодобрительных взглядах, а Дэдпул, которому все было нипочем, давился смехом. И когда Питер уже решил, в самом деле, выкинуть побрякушку подальше, музыка стихла. Под высоким потолком прокатилось эхо аккорда. Питер, красный от стыда и гнева, забился в угол, втянув голову в плечи. Он заметил возмущенный взгляд тети – и ему стало не по себе.

\- Да, - шепотом сказал Уэйд, когда служба возобновилась. - Теперь я вижу, что в тебе всегда жил исследовательский дух, Паучок.   
\- Отъебись, - процедил сквозь зубы Питер. – Не смешно.   
\- Не злись, сладенький, - миролюбиво предложил Уэйд. – Я привез настоящую классную текилу… и научу тебя слизывать соль со всех мест.   
Питер закатил глаза и демонстративно уткнулся в книжку, всем видом показывая, что ему совершенно не интересно, что еще Уэйд скажет.

Уэйд повертелся, заинтересованно разглядывая прихожан, пару минут послушал проповедь, потом потянулся и, старым как мир трюком, положил руку Питеру на плечо.  
\- Убрал! – прошипел Питер.   
\- Тебя заботит личное пространство? – проворковал Уэйд.  
\- Нет, - процедил Питер. – Меня заботит, что ты его грубо нарушаешь!  
\- Но мне очень уютно в твоем личном пространстве, - заметил Уэйд. - И мы, кажется, это выяснили в прошлый раз, когда помнишь?  
Он подвигал рукой, изображая дрочку. 

Питер отлично помнил тот вечер, и ладонь Уэйда в своих трусах, и губы Уэйда на своем горле. И как он сам цеплялся за широкие плечи, и как потом подрочил Уэйду, слушая, как тот хрипловато, глухо постанывает. А потом Уэйд опустился перед ним на колени, задрал маску до переносицы и отсосал, да так, что Питер чуть сознание не потерял. Вот тогда их странные неопределенные отношения перешли в новую плоскость - определенную. 

\- И тебе это тоже понравилось, я же не забыл, - заметил Уэйд и облизнул верхнюю губу, словно Питер и без этого не помнил, как все было.  
\- Выключай ханжу, сладенький, - посоветовал Уэйд. – В доме Господа мы все честны с собой и друг с другом… можно сказать – нагие в чистоте своих помыслов.  
Он положил руку на бедро Питера и осторожно сжал.   
\- Уж твои помыслы так точно далеки от чистоты! – огрызнулся Питер. – Никогда не встречал более испорченного придурка, чем ты!  
\- Покажи-ка ладошки? – не обижаясь, попросил Уэйд. – Мозоли уже есть или ты праведно воздерживался, умерщвляя свою греховную плоть?  
Он схватил ладонь Питера и ласково погладил пальцы. 

\- Чудесные паучьи пальчики, - промурлыкал Уэйд. – Папочка скучал по вам всем!  
Он поднес ладонь Питера к губам, перевернул и нежно поцеловал запястье. Помертвевший Питер сидел послушно, только косился по сторонам, надеясь, что никто на них не посмотрит и не заметит, чем они тут занимаются. А Уэйд в свое удовольствие обсасывал его пальцы, втягивая их в рот, прикусывая подушечки и лаская языком. Питера кидало то в жар, то в холод, в штанах стало тесно, а сердце подпрыгнуло в самое горло и колотилось там, как обезумевшее.

\- Прекрати, - обреченно попросил Питер. – Достаточно!  
Уэйд вместо того, чтобы послушаться, подвинулся ближе, загнав Питера в угол, и запустил язык в ухо. Питер зажал себе рот ладонью, боясь вскрикнуть. В зале, как назло, повисла тишина, прихожане молились, хор молчал.   
Питер сжал ладонь Уэйда, вцепился ногтями ему в кожу, горячую и покрытую шрамами и рытвинами.  
\- Успокойся, пожалуйста, - попросил Питер почти беззвучно. – Не надо… пожалуйста.  
Уэйд лениво ухмыльнулся, показав крепкие белые зубы.

Служба продолжилась, хор завел очередной псалом, зашелестели страницы молитвенников.  
\- Ты ведь не хочешь, что бы я прекращал, - негромко заметил Уэйд. – Просто не признаешься.  
Его ладонь поползла вниз, через лопатки, через поясницу, и, наконец, нырнула за пояс штанов. Питер дернулся вперед, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, но только хуже сделал – ладонь Уэйда свободно пробралась ему в трусы и сжала ягодицу.

\- Думаешь, ты тут один такой? - осведомился Дэдпул, поглядывая на Питера искоса.  
Со стороны казалось, что Уэйд как раз сидит чинно-благопристойно, внимая службе, а Питер рядом с ним ерзает по скамье, словно его донимают бесы.   
\- Какой такой? – прошипел Питер, пытаясь отцепить от своей задницы настойчивую ладонь, и не слишком шуметь при этом.   
\- Да у половины стоит в церкви только потому, что нельзя, - заметил Уэйд и неохотно убрал руку.  
Питер и вздохнуть от облегчения не успел, как Уэйд неспешно стащил перчатку, и демонстративно облизнул средний палец.   
\- Слышал про экстаз Святой Терезы? – спросил Уэйд, вернув ладонь обратно. – Была такая средневековая дамочка, ей даже статую сделали, в Риме стоит, я видел…

Питер обреченно вцепился в спинку скамьи, в ушах у него гудело, и голос Уэйда как-то странно гармонично сочетался с хоралами. Палец Уэйда, скользкий от слюны, с крупными костяшками, осторожно ввинчивался в него, раздвигая мышцы, и это было и больно, и приятно, и стыдно, и совершенно прекрасно. 

-… вот там она вся в экстазе, - вещал Уэйд, как ни в чем ни бывало, - а как по мне – бедняжку просто накрыло спонтанным оргазмом.  
Он покрутил пальцем и ткнул в какое-то такое чувствительно местечко, что Питера едва не подбросило. Он с силой закусил кулак, надеясь, что не начнет кричать.  
\- И никто ее не осудил, заметь, - сказал Уэйд. – Все по имя Господа нашего.  
Питер пробормотал что-то неразборчиво, дрожа, словно в ознобе.  
\- Так что раздвинь ножки пошире и признавайся, что ты делал, пока меня не было! - приказал Уэйд.   
Питер съежился и прижался пылающим лбом к ладоням, попытался задушить крик, стоящий в горле. С члена беспрестанно текло, пачкая трусы, даже на штанах уже начало расплываться темное мокрое пятнышко.

\- Мне начинать ревновать, дорогуша? – спросил Уэйд, неспешно двигая пальцем.   
При этом он снова нащупал простату и точнехонько надавил на нее. У Питера едва не посыпались искры из глаз.  
\- Нет-нет, - прохрипел Питер. – Не надо!  
\- Тогда я жду объяснений, - мягко проговорил Уэйд. – Папочка в командировке – а черный ход его Паучка уже кто-то расчехлил! Какого хрена?  
Он снова надавил, но на этот раз жестко, с силой, потер, дождавшись, пока Питера не скрутит судорогой.

\- О Боже! - взвыл Питер, удивительно вовремя вторя хору.  
\- Аллилуйя! – поддакнул Уэйд и перехватил руку Питера за запястье, не позволив прикоснуться к себе. – Ты рехнулся, Паучок?  
Питер поглядел на него, тяжело дыша. Он покраснел рваными пятнами, вспотел всем телом, и хоть себя со стороны не видел, но судя по самодовольной роже Дэдпула – выглядел он именно так, как себя и чувствовал. 

\- Мастурбировать в церкви, как не стыдно? - укоризненно спросил Уэйд. – Сиди спокойно, мы еще не закончили.  
Его палец не прекращал неспешно двигаться, доводя Питера до исступления.   
\- О! – радостно воскликнул Уэйд, прислушавшись к псалму. – Не убоишься ужасов в ночи, стрелы, летящей днем, язвы, ходящей во мраке… этот даже я знаю!  
\- Твою мать, - прошипел Питер. – Хватит, прошу тебя! Уэйд, не надо!  
Дэдпул отрицательно покачал головой. 

Питер всхлипнул. Палец внутри него снова настойчиво проехался по простате, заставив Питера сладко задрожать в экстазе. Вот сейчас Питер очень остро ощутил, что готов стать новым великомучеником. Если эта Тереза скончалась от экстаза, и ее за это канонизировали, то почему бы его - нет? Святой Питер Паркер - очень даже звучит. Покровитель всех ботаников и любителей мастурбации в церкви.

\- О, Господи! – воскликнул Питер.   
\- Ну так? - осведомился Уэйд. – Где побывали твои прекрасные пальчики, Паучок?  
\- Боже! – воскликнул Питер, содрогаясь.   
Кто-то обернулся и посмотрел на них, но Питеру теперь было совершенно наплевать. Его страдания, судя по всему, приняли за экзальтированный пыл, и ему даже одобрительно покивали.  
Питер чувствовал, что балансирует на самой грани оргазма. Член терся о плотную ткань промокших спортивных плавок, дырка туго охватывала палец Уэйда, смыкаясь на костяшке. Кончиком пальца, шероховатой подушечкой, Уэйд то и дело потирал внутри, заставляя Питера корчиться.

\- За то, что он возлюбил меня, - самозабвенно подпевал Уэйд, развлекаясь на полную катушку. - Защищу его, ибо он познал имя мое… воззовет ко мне, и услышу его…  
У Питера хлынули слезы, просто потекли, и он не мог их остановить. Он закусил ладонь, не замечая, что покачивается, инстинктивно имитируя фрикции. Зато Уэйд это заметил и усмехнулся. 

К счастью для Питера, служба наконец-то закончилась. Прихожане завозились, принялись подниматься, скрипеть скамьями, шуршать одеждой, шуметь, перебрасываться репликами и смешками. Питер сидел ни жив, ни мертв, витая на самой грани; состояние было полуобморочное и обкуренное, поэтому Питер не сразу заметил, что тетушка стоит у их скамьи атеистов-аутсайдеров и с подозрением рассматривает Уэйда, а тот вещает ей что-то, прижимая руку к груди.

Питер опомнился, испуганно утер слезы и сел ровно, порадовавшись тому, что Уэйд смиловался и убрал свои грешные руки.  
\- И тогда я, понимаете, открыл для себя путь к Богу, - вдохновенно врал Уэйд. – Принял его всей душой…  
Питер не удержался и возмущенно ткнул Уэйда локтем в бок.  
\- А Питер просто принял мою историю близко к сердцу, - сказал Уэйд, охнув от неожиданности. – Она его глубоко поразила... тронула до самых глубин… самое нутро, понимаете, задела… сейчас так сложно встретить подобную отзывчивость.

Рассвирепевший Питер попытался снова его ткнуть, но на этот раз Уэйд ожидал, поэтому вовремя отодвинулся.  
\- Ох, мальчики, - растроганно сказала тетя Мэй. – Как это мило!  
Питеру стало ужасно стыдно и неудобно, он опустил лицо, понурился, и с трудом дождался, пока тетушка распрощается с Уэйдом и уйдет домой, оставив их одних.

\- И давно у нее это слабоумие? – серьезно спросил Уэйд, когда она ушла. – Она у тебя вроде была нормальная…  
\- Как дядя Бен погиб, - тихо ответил Питер. – Они же всю жизнь прожили вместе, как-то она… ну видишь… сдала.  
\- Вижу, - согласился Уэйд.  
Он обнял Питера за плечи и притянул к себе, утешительно погладив по волосам. Питер затих, машинально теребя край его просторной ветровки, Уэйд дышал ему в макушку и о чем-то думал.   
Питер прижался щекой к его груди и вдохнул запах йода и пороха. Уэйд никогда не пах потом, потовые железы у него давно атрофировались, поэтому Уэйд всегда был горячий, как печка.

\- Ага, - вдруг сказал Дэдпул. – Наконец-то освободилась!  
\- Что? Кто? – удивился Питер, выбитый из равновесия.  
Уэйд вскочил, схватил его за руку и бесцеремонно потащил в сторону кабинок исповедален.  
\- О, нет! – выдохнул Питер, сообразив, что задумал Уэйд. – Нет, нет! Нет!  
\- О да! – возразил Уэйд. – И сейчас ты в этом убедишься, сладенький. Это будет самое правильное «да» в твоей жизни!

Он запихнул Питера в кабинку, схватил за загривок и толкнул на низкое креслице. Питер инстинктивно уперся в него коленом, чтобы не упасть носом вниз, и тогда Уэйд надавил ему на затылок, заставляя склониться ниже и задрать задницу.  
Питер, обреченно признав, что сопротивляться теперь точно бесполезно, - какой смысл в сопротивлении, если член прилип к пупку? – встал коленями на кресло и расстегнул штаны. Приспустил их, ощущая себя ужасным, неописуемым просто грешником, которому гореть в геенне огненной… ну, если бы он в нее верил, конечно. 

\- Охуеть! – присвистнул Уэйд. – А вот и священная задница Паучка… долго же придется ее жарить, пока ты все свои грехи замолишь, Питер.  
\- Пошел ты! – выдохнул Питер.   
\- Уже, - лаконично ответил Уэйд, сплюнул в ладонь и растер слюну по члену. – Давай, Паучок, начинай молиться, детка, все твои мечты сбылись!

Питер действительно чуть не начал молиться - Уэйд натягивал его жестко, глубоко и быстро; с места в карьер взял, Питер даже дышать успевал через раз. Он выставил ладонь, пытаясь спасти лоб, не биться им о резную, узорчатую стенку исповедальни. Он мог только похвалить себя за то, что утром качественно расслабился в душе, как знал, как предчувствовал. 

\- Ни одна киска в Эль-Пасо не сравнится с тобой, сладенький, - проговорил Уэйд с грубоватой нежностью, придерживая Питера под живот и за бедро. По крайней мере, он не мешал дрочить, а Питеру только этого и надо было: что бы Уэйд так крепко и глубоко долбил его сзади, а спереди Питер уж и сам мог себе помочь.  
\- У них там, знаешь, есть увлекательный аттракцион, - сказал Уэйд, который в принципе не мог заткнуться. – Платишь полтинник - и тебе дают сношаться с коматозницами сколько угодно. Еще и банку смазки выдадут в придачу, а то им, знаешь ли, тяжеловато присунуть… не то, что тебе, мой развратный Паучок. 

Питер перестал постанывать, подмахивать - и замер. Уэйд притормозил, заметив, что у Питера сменилось настроение.  
\- И зачем мне надо было это знать? – наконец спросил Питер. – К чему это сейчас было?   
Уэйд помолчал.  
\- Ревнуешь? – спросил он осторожно, погладив Питера по взмокшим волосам.  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Питер. – Я знаю, что ты этого не делал.   
\- Вот сейчас было обидно, - заметил Уэйд. – Вообще-то я суперзлодей, мне положено гадости творить. 

Он наклонился, нетерпеливо задрал футболку Питера до плеч и жадно поцеловал между худых, торчащих лопаток.  
\- Паучок, - тихо сказал Уэйд, вдыхая запах пота Питера.   
Жесткий темп его бедер сменился томным, нежным покачиванием. Уэйд целовал спину Питера, касался кончиком языка родинок, прикусывал лопатки и лизал то чувствительное местечко на загривке, где начинались шейные позвонки. Питер выдохнул, порывисто двигая рукой, охнул и кончил на особо сильном толчке. Уэйд навалился на него, сгребая в охапку, обнял поперек груди, больно укусил за плечо и тоже затрясся.

Питер прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь секундами блаженства. Сперма капала между пальцев, член то и дело выдавал новые и новые капельки, подтекал, уже без напора. Еще Питер ощущал, что сзади тоже начинает подтекать, между ног стало влажно и липко, но сейчас это было даже приятно. И вес Уэйда, горячего, здоровенного и тесно прижимающегося к его спине – это тоже было божественно приятно. И даже жаркое сопение на ухо – это тоже было приятно, как ни странно. Питер повернул голову набок и нежно поцеловал Уэйда в край рта. И тут, сквозь гул в ушах, он услышал, как открылась соседняя дверь. 

Питер всхлипнул, резко отпихнул обалдевшего Уэйда и попытался натянуть штаны непослушными, трясущимися руками.  
В соседней кабинке зашелестела сутана. Покашляли.  
\- Слушаю тебя, сын мой, - доброжелательно проговорил невидимый священник. – Как давно ты не исповедовался?  
\- Спасибо, отче, долго шли, - нагло ответил Уэйд.  
Он выпрямился, заправил член и застегнулся. Питер пытался привести себя в порядок, но у него до сих пор дрожали коленки, а язык словно прилип к нёбу. Питер ничегошеньки умного или хотя бы толкового не мог придумать, в голове было совершенно пусто.  
\- В общем-то, мы уже исповедовались, - жизнерадостно сказал Уэйд. – И наши грехи боженька простил, так что, спасибо, счастливо оставаться, аминь, чимичанга, и все такое!  
Он схватил шокированного Питера за руку и потащил его наружу.


	3. Chapter 3

Аромат свежих блинчиков, вкусных, воздушных, еще горячих прямо-таки накатывал с кухни душистыми волнами. И еще аромат кофе. И йода.

Питер неохотно сел, откинув одеяло и отпихнув в сторону большую плюшевую игрушку – единорога с розовой гривой и лиловым хвостом. Спать втроем было забавно, и единорог, верный друг и приятель, никому не рассказывал о том, как Питер кричит по ночам, вжимаясь лицом в его плюшевый бок.   
Скомканные трусы нашлись под подушкой, правда, это были трусы Уэйда, но выбирать не приходилось, Питер понятия не имел где его собственная одежда. Так что он кое-как оделся, почесывая шею, расчесал пятерней взъерошенные волосы и отправился на запах. 

Уэйд колдовал над плитой, почти небрежно помахивая сковородкой. Блинчики взлетали почти под потолок и приземлялись точно в подставленную тарелку. Питер улыбнулся, увидев, что Уэйд нацепил фартучек горничной на голое тело.

\- Доброе утречко, - пропел Уэйд. – Паучок почтил нас своим присутствием! Возьми кленовый сироп и завтракай, детка.  
\- У нас нет кленового сиропа, - заметил Питер.  
\- Возьми взбитые сливки.  
\- Сливок тоже нет, - Питер пожал плечами. – Они закончились еще позавчера, ты разве не помнишь?  
\- А! – спохватился Уэйд. – Ну да, конечно. Тогда возьми кетчуп.  
\- Отлично, - кивнул Питер. – Да ты просто Гордон Рамзи, сладкий.   
Он обнял Уэйда со спины и поцеловал между лопаток. Уэйд расслабился и выдохнул, откинул голову назад и потерся затылком о макушку Питера. 

Питер не знал, откуда в Дэдпуле это напряжение, но почти каждое утро Уэйд выглядел так настороженно, словно все ждал, что Питер скажет, мол, это была ошибка, я передумал, я ухожу от тебя… какая глупость!

\- Слушай, там тебе пришло сообщение, - немного виновато сказал Питер. – Я прочитал, прости,… я думал, что это мой телефон, перепутал спросонья.  
\- И что пишут? – осведомился Уэйд. – Питер, ты будешь допивать текилу?  
Питер даже передернулся.  
\- Нет, - сказал он, поморщившись. – Не буду я эту дрянь, сам пей.  
\- Это не дрянь, - обиженно проговорил Уэйд. – Просто некоторые не умеют пить. Что там за сообщение, сахарочек?  
Он взял бутылку, где оставалась треть, скрутил крышку и принялся глотать текилу как простую воду. Уэйд никогда не пьянел, у него для этого был слишком быстрый обмен веществ. А вот Питер словил от этой дряни такое похмелье, что потом чуть не умер. Ну, то есть, Питер думал, что умрет, а Уэйд считал, что Паучок драматизирует. Правда, пока Питера тошнило и выкручивало – Уэйд о нем преданно заботился и совсем не брезговал.

\- Там фотка какого-то мальчика, - сказал Питер. – Он тебе что-то пишет на испанском…  
Тут Питер осекся, осознав, что это может значить - Уэйд никогда не взялся бы за заказ на ребенка, а значит…  
\- Уэйд, - спросил он тихо. – Это твой сын?  
\- Чего? – удивился Уэйд, повернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Питера, вскинув бровь. Самой брови, конечно, у него не было, но вот выгибать надбровную дугу Уэйд умел отлично. У него вообще была очень живая мимика.

\- Нет, - сказал Уэйд, несколько секунд пристально разглядывая лицо Питера. – У меня нет внебрачных сыновей, золотце… у меня вообще детей нет. По-моему, я теперь стерилен, как новенький скальпель из автоклава.  
Он вдруг помрачнел и признался:  
\- Но когда-то у меня была дочка.   
Питер чуть не прикусил язык от неожиданности. Он многое знал об Уэйде, но еще больше – не знал.

\- А где она? – глупо поинтересовался он прежде, чем успел хорошенько подумать.  
\- Умерла, - коротко ответил Уэйд, отвернулся и принялся с ожесточением жарить блинчики.  
\- Прости, - тихо сказал Питер.  
Он неуверенно положил ладонь Уэйду на спину и погладил, не зная, как утешить… да и вообще, будут ли теперь его утешениям рады.  
\- Забей, - ответил Уэйд после паузы. – Давненько дело было, отболело.

Он взял большое блюдо с блинчиками, поставил их на стол, потом порылся в кухонных ящиках и нашел косточку для собаки, запасную обойму для Магнума, зеленый носок без пары, удавку, помятую шоколадную конфету и, наконец, извлек непочатую квадратную бутыль с кленовым сиропом. 

\- Вау! – хмыкнул Питер. – Так что это за мальчик?   
\- Хочешь, расскажу тебе сказку? – предложил Уэйд. – Она грустная, но с хорошим концом.  
\- И хороший конец - твой? – предположил Питер.  
\- Фу, сладенький! – с праведным негодованием воскликнул Уэйд. – Как же я тебя испортил! Кто молодец?  
\- Ты молодец, - послушно отозвался Питер. – Теперь рассказывай.  
\- Жили-были два брата, - начал Уэйд, выливая на сковороду жидкое тесто. – Один был просто дурак, а другой вообще мудила. Один возглавил наркокартель, а другой – ударился в религию, сан принял, церковь построил…  
Питер молча слушал, предчувствуя, что «сказка» ему, скорее всего, не слишком понравится.

\- Симпатичная такая церквушка, кстати, - заметил Уэйд. – Будь я Клинт Иствуд - снял бы в ней какой-нибудь убойный боевичок… «Резня в часовне Эль-Пасо»… что-то такое, ага. Китайские мастера кун-фу, роковая блондинка, женская драка в грязи… м-м, да, это обязательно!  
\- Ну а ты там каким образом причастен? – настойчиво спросил Питер, сообразив, что Уэйда сейчас может увести в сторону от рассказа.  
\- А! – спохватился Уэйд. – Так вот! Наверху, понимаешь, молитвы и причащения, а внизу, в подвале, склад наркоты. Отличное место для перевалочной точки.  
\- В храме?! – поразился Питер.

\- Это Мексика, детка, - пожал плечами Уэйд. – Там и не такое бывает. В общем, однажды я получил заказ на священника.  
Питер поморщился.  
\- Вот-вот, - поддакнул Уэйд. – А я ведь хороший парень… ну ладно, условно хороший! И может быть, я и не причащаюсь раз в неделю, но я хороший!  
\- М-да, - процедил Питер сквозь зубы. – Тебе напомнить, чем закончился тот первый и последний раз, когда мы оказались в церкви?  
\- Не надо, - самодовольно ответил Уэйд. – Я отлично помню, как ты скулил, Паучок.  
У Питера запылали уши, потому он склонился и принялся есть блинчики с удвоенным энтузиазмом.

\- В общем, я копнул глубже, - пожал плечами Уэйд, - и нарыл там целую клоаку мерзавцев, поэтому взялся за это дело. И пока я вершил справедливость во имя луны и зелененьких американских президентов, я встретил там маленького мальчика…  
\- Это он? – подсказал Питер. – Тот, что прислал фотку?  
\- Ну да, - согласился Уэйд. – У святого отца был целый гарем таких крошек, но остался только этот.  
У Питера отвисла челюсть. 

\- А… - выдавил он. – О… то есть… о-о-о!  
\- Ну да, - сказал Уэйд. – Ты уж прости, что я разбиваю твои розовые очки, принцесса, но в моем мире бывает и такое дерьмо.  
\- Бля-я-ядь, - протянул Питер, у которого блинчик встал поперек горла.  
Уэйд покивал, потом взял свой телефон, прочитал сообщение и усмехнулся:  
\- Билли пишет, что вернулся в школу, учится хорошо, и что дядька отвезет его к океану, если он закончит год с хорошими отметками. Учи испанский, Паучок, пригодится.  
Питер потрясенно молчал, ему было как-то противно и не по себе.  
\- Вообще-то, - задумчиво сказал Уэйд. – Не мне судить ближнего своего… у меня самого полно грешков.  
Он посмотрел на Питера.

\- Я захотел тебя с первого взгляда, - признался Уэйд. – А ведь тебе тогда лет пятнадцать было, так что я тоже ублюдок. Ты встречаешься с подонком, сладенький, извини.  
Питер отмахнулся.  
\- Я в курсе, - сказал он. – Ты меня каждый раз взглядом жрал… но ты ведь ко мне не лез, пока я не повзрослел… ты столько лет ждал.  
Уэйд кривовато усмехнулся.  
\- Ты весь в кленовом сиропе, Паучок, - заметил он. – Мне начать тебя облизывать или ты воспользуешься душем? 

Питер фыркнул, отмахнулся и ушел в ванную. Пока в ванну набиралась горячая вода, Питер рассматривал себя в запотевающем зеркале. Засосы, на которые Уэйд не скупился, почти сошли. У Питера была не такая быстрая регенерация, как у Дэдпула, но тоже ничего. Ночью Уэйд укусил его за плечо, но теперь от укуса и следа не осталось. Питер поскреб затылок, пытаясь как-то пригладить торчащие волосы, и забрался в ванну.

Он устроился с комфортом, закинув ногу на бортик, и шумно выдохнул, расслабляясь. Так-то у него ничего не болело, но мышцы, оказывается, были напряжены до звона, а он и не заметил. После секса с Уэйдом всегда было так – Уэйда почему-то неимоверно вставляли акробатические способности Питера. А Питера вставляли мускулы Уэйда и его жажда разврата. Все это выливалось в классный секс, то на весу, или сзади, или на кухонном столе, или на подоконнике, или Уэйд клал ноги Питера на свои плечи и сгибал его пополам… Уэйд был тот еще затейник, и ему всегда было мало…

\- Охуеть! – возмутился Уэйд. – Я тебя на пять минут оставил, а ты тут дрочишь!  
\- Вовсе нет! – возразил Питер и торопливо убрал руку.  
\- Ненасытный Паукан, - ободрительно проговорил Уэйд.  
Он порылся в шкафчике над раковиной и нашел там, среди таблеток и всякой всячины, кислотно-розовую мочалку.   
\- Останешься на ночь? – спросил Уэйд и принялся старательно намыливать Питеру колено, торчащее из воды.  
Питер отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Нет, - сказал он с легким сожалением. – Надо проведать тетю Мэй. Да и вообще, я почти неделю дома не был! Пора мне выбраться из твоей постели хоть ненадолго.  
\- Хочешь, я навещу тебя? – предложил Уэйд.  
Питер снова покачал головой.  
\- Во-первых, - сказал он, загибая пальцы, - я хочу выспаться. Во-вторых, ты не умеешь вести себя тихо. В-третьих, я и так из-за тебя на учебу забил…  
Уэйд поймал ладонью его мокрый затылок, наклонился и поцеловал Питера в приоткрытые губы. Питер тут же заткнулся и ответил на поцелуй, позволив языку Уэйда, настойчивому и влажному, скользнуть в свой рот.

\- Ладно, - хрипловато проговорил Уэйд, отпустив его через несколько минут. – Так и быть Паучок, беги домой, к тетушке. Но потом возвращайся.  
Питер облизнул губы.  
\- Ну, на первые две пары я опоздал, - сказал он. – Так что идти на последние мне уже бессмысленно… чем бы теперь заняться?  
Уэйд ухмыльнулся, его ладонь скользнула вдоль ноги Питера, под воду, замерла на внутренней стороне бедра.  
\- Я могу приготовить жаренные стейки с молочным соусом, - предложил Уэйд. – Если ты останешься до вечера, сладенький.  
\- Знаешь, - признался Питер. – Я думал, что ты никогда ничего не ешь, кроме чимичанги. Не подозревал даже, что ты умеешь готовить.  
Уэйд расплылся в широкой улыбке.

\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Ты все-таки любовь моей жизни, цветок моего сердца и все такое, поэтому открою тебе свой секрет.  
Питер заинтригованно вскинул бровь.  
\- Я не люблю чимичанги, - сознался Уэйд. – Мне нравится слово «чимичанги», а на сами чимичанги мне похер. Но это секрет, Паучок, и теперь ты должен хранить его, иначе…  
\- Иначе что? – спросил Питер, нарочито томно поглядывая на Уэйда из-под ресниц.   
\- Иначе случится страшное! – улыбнулся Уэйд. – И прекрати меня соблазнять, Паучишка!   
\- Но действует же? – фыркнул Питер.  
Уэйд вместо ответа подался вперед и легонько укусил его за ухо. Его ладонь, наконец, опустилась ниже, сжала член Питера и принялась поглаживать.   
Питер задышал тяжело, откинув голову на бортик ванны, развел ноги шире… и едва не подпрыгнул, когда его телефон, лежавший на краю раковины, вдруг загудел.  
\- Дай сюда, - прошипел Питер. – Это тетя Мэй.

Разочарованный Уэйд передал ему мобильный, но руку не убрал и не прекратил ласкать между ног. Питер несколько минут слушал, потом лицо у него стало такое странное, что Уэйд все-таки отстранился.

\- Ладно, - сказал Питер. – Тетя Мэй, я скоро приеду, и мы поговорим, хорошо? Обещаю, я скоро буду, я уже выхожу!  
\- Что случилось, сладенький? – спросил Уэйд, которому стало не по себе. – Детка, что там у нее?  
\- Тетя Мэй говорит, что окончательно разочаровалась в христианстве, - убито пробормотал Питер, глядя на Уэйда с обреченным выражением глаз. – Она ударилась в буддизм и спрашивает, где купить оранжевую простыню.

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте используются Псалом 22 и Псалом 90.


End file.
